


Would You Dance If I Asked You To Dance?

by SperaStella



Series: Damerey High School Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2000s music revival, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Damerey Secret Santa Exchange, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, School Dances, Snow Ball Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: “Would you like to dance?”It’s five simple words, but for Poe, nothing seemed more impossible than asking Rey Kenobi to dance at Yavin High School’s annual Snow Ball. That's Rey, the brilliant, beautiful sophomore who is way out of his league.Rey has had a crush on Poe for longer than she cared to admit. That’s Poe Dameron, the senior, captain of the swim team, and one of the most popular guys at school. Despite her longing, there’s simply no way he could like her like that, right?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey High School Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143635
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	Would You Dance If I Asked You To Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strange-but-Special (FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts).



> I had an amazing time writing this fic and thinking back to my own high school dances. I hope you enjoy it [Rey-Organa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/Strange-but-Special) as well as the rest of the damerey discord fam!
> 
> Check the endnotes for a special early-to-mid 2000s high school dance playlist used in this fic!

Poe carefully flips the length of his tie up and over the small end. As he reaches and pulls it through the loop, the half-knot loosens and comes undone. “Ugh,” he moans, straightening the tie back to it’s starting positioning. He takes a deep breath and gives himself a nod in the mirror. Yavin High School’s annual Snow Ball is tonight and this is easily the most nervous he’s ever been about a high school dance, and that includes his junior prom last year. 

As he begins his fourth attempt at the Half-Windsor knot, his Dad appears in the bathroom doorway. 

“Everything okay Poe?”

“Yeah.”

He must not have been that convincing because his Dad just stands there watching as he once again fails to properly loop the long-end of the tie over the knot. Frustrated, Poe yanks it apart once more. 

“Would you like me to…?”

“I got it,” Poe remarks quickly, and a little too harshly, before adding a “thanks.”

On his fifth attempt, he finally gets it right, pulling the length-end through the knot. Tightening the tie around his neck, he begins to fidget with it, trying to make it just right. He needs to look perfect tonight. 

Still watching him manscape, his Dad comments with a knowing smile, “This is about your girl isn’t it?” 

Poe rolls his eyes and sighs. Leave it to Dad to come right out and ask the embarrassing questions. Because what 17-year-old high school Senior doesn’t like being grilled by a parent about their love-life? 

“First, she has a name — Rey,” huffs Poe as he finishes with his tie and moves to fix his hair. His Dad obviously knows her name, he’s just teasing him. Try as he might, it’s not like Poe has been particularly subtle about his interest in the girl over the last several months going back to last year. 

“Second, she’s not my girl.” 

But boy would he like her to be. Rey Kenobi is the smartest, kindest, and yes, the most beautiful girl he’s ever met. The way her eyes light up when she smiles always makes Poe’s heart skip a beat. And yet, despite his current feelings, it wasn’t an immediate thing when they first met at the start of last year. She was one of five Freshmen in his Junior Algebra 2 class and he was still dating Zorii at the time. Then, one day in November, Mr. Skywalker assigned them to work in pairs on a packet of polynomial equations. As fate would happen, he would be paired with Rey. 

Finally finishing with his hair, Poe concludes, “Third, yes, I asked her earlier in the week if she was planning on attending tonight and she said yes.” Yavin High’s annual Snow Ball was always on the evening of the last day of school before the holidays. It was a semi-formal dance open to all students and the school always put on a great show. 

“So, you are going to ask her to dance then, right?” 

Poe grunts and responds with a short nod. 

Asking Rey to dance, like it was just that easy? He had spent the better part of the week practicing in a mirror. “ _Would you like to dance?”_ It’s five simple words, but nothing seemed more impossible than looking into her gorgeous hazel eyes and tearing himself open like that. What if she said no? What if she didn’t like him like that? Nevermind the embarrassment of rejection and potentially being laughed at. What would he do then? 

Swallowing deep in his throat, Poe does something no teenager ever likes to do. “Any advice?” he asks his Dad timidly. 

“Relax and have fun.” Stepping forward and placing a calming hand on his shoulder, the elder Dameron adds, “If everything you’ve told me about this Rey is true, I’m sure things will work out the way they are supposed to.”

“How do you know?” implores Poe, his voice slightly pleading.

As his Dad turns and leaves, he offers a single word of encouragement.

“Hope.”

***

Rey frowns at the jewelry in front of her. She normally doesn’t wear many accessories, but maybe it was best to make an exception for tonight. Palming two different necklaces, she holds each one up around her neck to inspect herself in the mirror. 

“The second one,” offers Rose from behind her. “It goes better with your dress.” 

Rey nods and clips it around the back of her neck. Sure enough, Rose was correct, it does look great with the rest of her outfit. This is precisely why she invited Rose to come over and get ready for the Snow Ball together. As much as Rey loves her adopted father Ben Kenobi, he was woefully out of his depth when it came to helping her prepare for the dance. Always supportive, however, he lent her his credit card when Rose dragged her out shopping for a new dress earlier in the week and then to the hair salon this afternoon. 

Looking in the mirror, Rey hardly recognizes herself. The hair, dress, and jewelry, it was all so unlike her, yet was perfectly her just the same. She sighs nervously, her mind drifting off wondering what _he_ would think?

“Earth to Rey” Rose’s slightly raised voice calls, snapping her out of her haze. “Can you help me with this zipper?”

Rey blushes. “Um. Right.” Rising to her feet, she helps pull the zipper on the back of Rose’s dress all the way up. “There, all good.”

When her best friend turns around though, she has a devilish grin on her face. “You were daydreaming about him again weren’t you?”

“No!” She insists while her blush deepens. 

“Right…” Rose coos, not at all convinced. “I don’t know why you don’t just ask Poe out already? You’ve been making goo-goo eyes at him since the day you met.”

Since working together on that Algebra 2 project last year they had indeed grown to be friends. Sorta? Maybe? She quite frankly doesn’t know how to describe their relationship. After the assignment was complete, they became study partners despite the fact Rey was getting straight A’s as a Freshman in a Junior class. It wasn’t until Poe offered to drive her home one day after school that it dawned on her — the real reason she was doing it was to spend more time with him. 

That day is still a vivid memory for her. She was awkwardly staring at him and his crooked smile while they sang along to Green Day’s _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ playing on the radio. Stunned at the realization of her crush, she didn’t immediately get out of the car when he pulled up her driveway. When Poe turned to face her and asked if everything was okay, she barely managed to squeak out a “yes” before finding her footing and bolting from his car as fast she could. 

“Okay first, it hasn’t been goo-goo eyes…”

“Oh yes, it has.”

“No, it hasn’t.”

“Yes, it has.”

“Okay fine whatever,” pouts Rey as she rolls her eyes. “Second, he’s a Senior and I’m a Sophomore, that’s not how it works.”

Rose gives her a look. “Really? Says who?”

Ignoring the question, she continues, “Third, he was dating Zorii..”

“Oh don’t give me that, you and I both know they broke up at Junior prom last year.”

Rey sighs. Technically, Rose wasn’t wrong. Poe and Zorii did break up at Junior prom last year, and according to the gossip, he has been single ever since. Not that she has been keeping track of Poe Dameron gossip. Of course. 

“Okay well…um...” she stutters, trying to find a new excuse. “He’s...he’s…”

“Yes?”

“You know...he’s cool and popular and captain of the swim team! I’m just one of the nerds who is good at Quizbowl!” She sighs. “I barely see him nowadays since we don’t have any classes together. Even so, I doubt he even likes me like that anyway.” 

Rose isn’t buying any of it. “Uh-huh. Tell yourself whatever you want, but you and I know the truth.”

Again, Rose isn’t wrong. Poe passes by her locker every morning on the way to his first period, sometimes even stopping to say hello. Furthermore, since last year, Rey also may have started attending every home swim meet. Which was definitely and completely about supporting Yavin High and not ogling Poe Dameron without a shirt. Definitely.

“I just hope for your sake sweetie, one of you makes a move tonight.”

Checking herself one last time in the mirror, Rey nods with an anxious smile.

***

Poe nervously stuffs another sugar cookie into his mouth and gulps down some fruit punch while Ricky Martin’s _Livin' La Vida Loca_ plays over the speakers. Principal Organa and the rest of the Yavin High staff had once again outdone themselves transforming the gymnasium into a winter wonderland for the Snow Ball. There was even a Santa cutout for funny photo sessions. 

“Dude, go easy on the cookies, we have regionals in three months,” jokes Snap.

“Right,” he mutters, eyes scanning the growing crowd of students dancing and having a good time. It’s been thirty minutes since the start of the Snow Ball and he hasn’t seen her yet. Did she get cold feet and decide not to come? 

As if sensing his tension, Snap comments, “Relax man. You said she told you she would be here, maybe she’s just running late.” 

“Hey!” calls Iolo from the dance floor. “Are you two just going to stand there all night?” He’s dancing with several of their friends and teammates: Muran, Karé and Jess who equally encourage them to stop being wallflowers. “Since when is Poe Dameron not the life of the party?”

“He’s waiting for his girl,” teases Snap, playfully elbowing his side. The group laughs at his expense. Poe’s crush on Rey Kenobi wasn’t exactly a secret amongst his friends either, especially not when he started making excuses to attend Quizbowl matches just to see her. He couldn’t help it, she was mesmerizing in her element. 

“She’s not my girl.”

“Alright then Poe,” laughs Jess, taking him by the arm and dragging him to the dance floor with their group, “Then can you at least try to have some fun until she gets here then? It’s our last Snow Ball ever!”

The music changes and the intro to Backstreet Boy’s _Everybody_ starts playing: _Everybody. Rock your body. Everybody. Rock your body right. Backstreet’s back alright!_ Sighing with a grin, Poe relents and begins dancing with his friends. 

Save Jess, none of them are particularly good dancers. She even knows the “official” dance to this song and tries to teach it to everyone as they go. Karé and Iolo manage to follow instructions the best out of the group while Poe, Snap and Muran muddle their way through with varying degrees of self-induced embarrassment. It’s all good fun though and by the time the climax of the song hits, they are all laughing, dancing and singing along.

He’s going to miss this next year when they all go their separate ways for college. Snap, Karé and Iolo will be attending Coruscant University. Jess had gotten accepted into Hoth College and Muran had decided to take a scholarship at Suraz College of the Arts. Poe wasn’t a straight-A student (like Rey), but he had received acceptance letters from a half-dozen schools. Much to his father’s dismay, however, he hadn’t formally accepted any of the invitations. His indecision wasn’t due to not wanting to go to college, but rather an uncertainty over his major. 

As the ending of the song neared, Poe caught a familiar shape out of the corner of his eye while spinning around. Looking more closely on his next pass, he stops dead in his tracks, causing Iolo to bump into him. 

“Hey what gives Poe?”

But Poe doesn’t hear him. Or see him. Or anyone or anything else for that matter.

The only thing he sees is Rey Kenobi standing halfway across the gym with a plastic cup in one hand, smiling and talking with her friends. Rose and Finn were their names?

She’s gorgeous. Simply gorgeous. She’s wearing a light blue dress that sparkles in the dim light of the Snow Ball decorations and her hair is styled down at her shoulders in wavy curls. Poe swallows deep in his throat as his stomach does somersaults. He’s never seen her with her hair down. Ever. She always wears it up in a ponytail or a bun or some other style. (Hey, he’s not an expert on girl’s hairstyles okay.) 

He’s standing still in the middle of the dance floor and can’t stop staring at her. God, he is so screwed. How the hell is he supposed to ask her to dance now?! As The Last Goodnight’s _Pictures Of You_ begins to play, Rey glances in his direction and it feels like time stops when their eyes meet. 

Oh shit. 

Oh shit. 

OH SHIT!

He must look like the biggest creeper staring at her like this. All he wants is to disappear. Right. Now. Panicking, Poe does the only thing he can think of and grabs Jess by the arm. “Please help me!”

He must have had a look of pure dread on his face because Jess looks over in the direction he was staring at Rey and laughs. Taking pity on him, she helps him pick up the beat and disappear into their group as they dance. In his embarrassment, he doesn’t notice the slight frown that comes over Rey’s face.

***

Poe tries not to stare at Rey too much while also trying to find some excuse to go over and at least talk to her. Because God knows he won’t have the fortitude to ask her dance if he can’t even talk to her. It’s not until he spots her with her friends back at the food and beverage line that he works up a way to approach her. 

Cutting the line with an apologetic smile, he positions himself just behind her. 

“Oh hey, Rey,” he says nonchalantly and just loud enough to get her attention, but hopefully not too obnoxiously. He is interrupting, after all.

Her head piques and she turns around to face him. Slowly, a short smile crosses her lips. His stomach does another somersault. She’s even prettier close-up! The waves of her chestnut hair frame her face perfectly. He’s once again taken back by the sight of her. 

“Poe….Hi”

“Hey”

“Hi.”

So screwed. 

He just stands there for a good three seconds like the love-sick idiot he is before finally recovering. “So um...are you enjoying the Snow Ball thus far?”

“Yeah,” she answers timidly. “They did a really good job with the decorations. I hardly recognize this place.” 

Okay cool. He can do this. They are just talking. Something he and Rey have done a thousand times before. They used to study today together every day. He can do this. Be cool. 

“Yeah, my dad was one of the volunteers who helped build some of the set pieces.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Poe wanted to run and hide. Talking about parents is definitely not cool. 

“Nice...um...how about you? Are you enjoying the dance so far?”

“Yeah, it’s cool.”

Nope. He’s definitely not cool. 

At that moment, the kid behind Poe decides to cut in and give them a hard time about holding up the line so Rey and Poe fill up the plates and he follows her to rejoin her friends Finn and Rose. 

This turns out to be a blessing in disguise. It’s easier being around Rey with her friends part of the conversation. They talk about everything and nothing, laughing and having a good time. He continues trying not to stare at her, but when she catches his occasional glances, the sparkle in her eyes and blush on her cheeks does nothing to abate his crush. It’s not until the DJ puts on the _Cha Cha Slide_ that their bubble is broken. 

Jess comes skipping over with a huge grin on her face. “Come on guys, let’s dance!” 

Finn and Rose agree, standing up and heading to the dance floor while Rey nervously bites her lip. “I don’t know, I’m not a really good dancer.” 

“Neither am I,” Poe quickly admits with a smile, “But the song tells you all the steps. What do you say?” He gives her a playful nod in the direction of the group forming. He’s desperately trying to do anything and everything possible to spend more time with her. And if that means making a fool of himself on the dance floor, then so be it. 

“Alright,” she smiles back just bright enough to light up the entire room. 

Making their way over to the group on the dance floor, Rey positions herself to the right of Rose and Finn while Poe quickly takes the spot to her left. Snap, Iolo and the rest of his friends are in the row in front of him. As Jess returns to join their row, she leans close to Poe and whispers, “You owe me one Dameron.”

He really does. Dancing, and watching Rey dance, proves to be the best few minutes of his evening thus far. He finds himself doing all he can to try to impress her with the most ridiculous moves possible. When the song tells them to go down low, he bends down so far he’s pretty sure he’s going to have a sore back in the morning. Not that he cares about that though when Rey leans over and pushes down on his chest, causing him to fall flat on his butt. 

Poe should be embarrassed when Snap, Jess, Iolo, Finn, Rose and pretty much every other student within 10 yards laugh at him. But he’s not. How can he be when Rey is standing over him looking as pretty as a snowflake, smiling wider than he’s ever seen, and giggling like a little kid?

She even offers him a hand, helping him back on his feet. And if their hands remain joined for a second or two longer than normal who is he to judge?

As the song begins to wind down, the DJ switches to the _Cupid Shuffle_. Much to Poe’s chagrin, Rey begins to apologetically leave the dance floor. 

“Hey where are you going?” he asks with a playful grin.

Her face is somehow even cuter completely flush from dancing. Ducking her head, she responds in a low voice, “I don’t know this one.” 

“That’s okay!” he laughs quickly. Then, without thinking, he reaches forward and takes her hand, gently nudging her back next to him. “We can look silly together.” It’s not until Rey’s eyes grow wide and glance down does he realize he’s still holding her hand. And it’s soft. And warm. And oh my god so perfect in his own. “I uh...um,” he stutters, his face heating up as he nervously lets go..

The short smile that grows at the edges of her lips though is only outmatched when she takes two steps back in his direction. “Fine, one more.” 

True to his word, they do indeed look silly trying to dance along. When the chorus comes instructing them of the steps to take, she doesn’t quite know how to “kick.”

“Like this,” he says, demonstrating the kick motion for her to follow. Her eyes lock onto his own as she repeats his movements slowly. Poe finds his face beginning to hurt from smiling so much, a new effect she apparently has on him. “Perfect, now faster in full speed next time!” In the next step, Rey does indeed attempt the kick at full speed, however, she wobbles, losing her balance and ends up reaching over and grabbing ahold of Poe’s shoulder to steady herself. 

“Sorry!” she laughs, her hair waving as she sways finding her balance. 

Poe’s heart beats out his chest. Whether it was her smile, sparkling eyes, or the all too cute way her nose scrunched up when trying to get the kick just right, he found himself with a little more courage than usual. “Not a problem, you can lean on me any time,” he teases flirtatiously. 

***

Rey takes a sip of fruit punch as she watches different couples sway to Howie Day’s’ _Collide_. Instinctively, her eyes wander to Poe who is sitting with his friends a few yards away. He has an easy smile on his face and the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to expose his forearms in a way that makes her a little embarrassed about how much it pleases her. 

She’s spent most of the Snow Ball as a perennial wallflower, dancing was really not her thing. The lone exception was the two songs she had been persuaded to join earlier in the evening. Not that she needed much persuasion when it was Poe asking. The way he looked at her while they fumbled through the steps made her feel lighter than air. After the _Cupid Shuffle_ she excused herself to the restroom and then retreated back to her own bubble. 

Rose and Finn rejoined her as the song winded down, the two had been dating since last year. When _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ begins to play next, Rey can’t help but steal several more glances over at a certain handsome Senior. 

“So...are you going to ask him?” nudges Rose with a knowing smile. 

Rey frowns. “I told you, I can’t.”

“What can’t Rey do?” asks Finn.

“She won’t ask Poe to dance despite having a massive crush on him.” 

Rey folds her arms over her chest defiantly. “If he likes me like that — and that’s a big if judging by the way he and his friend Jess get along — then he can ask me to dance himself. No way I’m going to make a fool of myself in front of all the popular Seniors.” She pushes down a tightness in her chest at the thought of Poe and Jess together. 

Finn shakes his head. “I don’t think you have to worry about that Peanut. Judging by the way he was looking at you when you two were dancing earlier, I think I can say he _definitely_ likes you like that.”

“What do you mean? He was looking at me like normal?”

“I think that’s kinda the point sweetie,” chimes in Rose. “He’s probably liked you for so long you don’t even notice how he looks at you.” 

Rey furrows her brow. “Yeah...well...how come he hasn’t said anything then?” 

“Because us guys are stupid,” laughs Finn. 

Rose nods. “Yep, I can attest to that!”

Biting her lip and stealing another glance in Poe’s direction, maybe Mariah Carey was right about what she wants for Christmas. 

***

Poe leans back in his chair and watches a group of rowdy Freshmen get a little too much into Usher’s _Yeah!_. He sighs. The Snow Ball would be winding down soon. Let them have their fun. It is the holidays after all.

As the song comes to a close, the DJ’s voice comes over the loudspeaker: “Alright Yavin High. Thank you for coming to this year’s annual Snow Ball.” A slow melody begins to play in the background. “We’re going to be calling it a night soon so let’s end the year right.” 

Clenching his hand into fist nervously, Poe glances over in Rey’s direction. He wasn’t able to work up the courage to ask her to dance during any of the three slow songs that played earlier in the evening. His stomach lurches when the melody begins to shift into the intro of the Goo Goo Dolls’ _Iris_. He can do this. He can’t do this. He wants to do this. It’s now or never, but he’s frozen, unable to move as his leg bounces nervously. 

“Dude, just go over and ask her,” says Snap encouragingly as he begins to usher Karé to the dance floor. 

“It’s not that easy.”

“That’s what you said when the last slow song played. And the one before that you said the music wasn’t right. And the one before that you ran to the bathroom like a scared little kid.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Okay, how about this Poe,” grins Iolo mischievously, “If you don’t go over and ask that girl to dance _right now_ , I’m going to go over there and ask her myself!”

“Yeah right.”

“Just try me!”

They stare at each other for a good five seconds. There is no way Iolo would go through with it. He’s not even into Rey like that.

Iolo slowly rises to his feet with a sly smile. “Fine, suit yourself.” 

He gets two steps forward before Poe jumps out of his chair and practically runs off in Rey’s direction. Jealousy, as it turns out, can be a strong motivator. 

As Poe begins to get closer, a wave nerves kick in. Rey’s friends Finn and Rose had left to dance so she’s sitting alone, which is good because there will be less of an audience if this goes poorly. The real problem though is that she’s going to see him coming soon. Be cool. Be cool. Sure enough, by the time he is 5 steps away, Rey’s eyes meet his own. 

Why does she have to look so damn cute again?!

“Um...hey,” he stutters, shoving his hands nervously into his pockets. Nope. He quickly extracts his hands from his pockets and brings them behind his back. Still no. Biting his lip he folds his hands in front. God help him. In all the time he spent practicing this moment in the mirror, how had not thought about what to do with his hands!

“Hey,” she answers softly. They both struggle to maintain eye contact as his face begins to heat up. Why did he wear a stupid tie again? Fidgeting with his collar, he takes a deep breath. He can do this. Five simple words.

“Uh...would you...uh...like to...um...dance?”

The seconds halt in disbelief. The question was far clumsier than he would have ideally wanted, but he had somehow, some way, finally asked Rey Kenobi to dance. Forgetting to breathe, he waits for her answer like it’s the only gasp of oxygen left in the universe. 

It feels like it happens in slow motion. First, the edges of her mouth begin to inch upward into a timid smile. Then, her eyes grow wider than he’s ever seen. Finally, she nods ever so slightly. 

_“Yes.”_

She whispers so softly he wouldn’t have been able to hear her if not for the fact he was physically incapable of focusing on anything but her in the moment. 

Her response is like a life-saving breath of fresh air and sends shivers down his spine. 

She said yes. She actually said yes. 

Standing there for a second in shock with a big goofy grin on his face, Poe finally extends his hand out to her. Taking it, she rises to her feet. Her hand is just as soft and warm as he remembers. _This is actually happening._ He leads her to an open spot on the dance floor and guides her hand to his shoulder while nervously positioning both his hands on her slender waist where she is equally warm to the touch. 

He’s anxious and it’s a little awkward — scratch that very awkward — as he holds onto her at max distance. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure what she would be comfortable with and this seemed like the safest bet. They begin to slowly sway to the music and Poe finds himself trapped in her gaze, unable to stop smiling. 

Judging by the sparkle in her eye and seemingly permanent short smile that has affixed her lips since he asked her to dance, he can only assume Rey is okay with everything happening so far. 

“So, um...any big plans for Christmas?” he asks in an attempt to cut through the awkward silence. 

She shakes her head. “No. Just a normal Christmas with Dad.”

Right. It’s just Rey and her dad. Kind of like him and Dad after Mom passed away. Both of them coming from single parent homes was one of the few things they bonded over early last year. 

“Cool. Well, how about any family traditions? My dad and I always go ice skating on Christmas day.” Poe stutters, “It um..I know it sounds cheesy, but it was something we did with Mom the last Christmas we were all together, so we’ve been doing it ever since. You know...” His voice trails off at the sudden realization he’s never told anyone that before. Slightly embarrassed, he looks down at his feet. 

_“Poe…”_

Her voice is soft, like the whisper of an angel, and he looks up at her once more.

“That’s great.” She bites her lip in a way that somehow makes her even more adorable while her fingers trace the faintest of patterns atop his shoulders. “I think your Mom would be proud.”

“Thank you,” he manages to squeak out, barely able to keep it together.

“Dad and I take turns opening presents,” she states a few seconds later. “We take our time and go one at a time back and forth.” Her short smile grows wider recalling the memory. “It’s just the two of us, but we somehow stretch it out to take all morning to open all the gifts.” 

Poe’s heart skips a beat just imagining Rey in her pajamas carefully opening Christmas gifts one at a time on Christmas morning. She probably looks so adorably cute in pajamas. 

“That sounds wonderful.”

She nods and sighs as they sway to the fading beat. Over the course of the song, they had somehow come closer together. His arms were nearly fully wrapped around her waist now. Meanwhile, Rey’s hands had moved from his shoulders to loop behind his neck; the warmth of her touch just below his hairline sending pleasant shivers down his spine. 

When the music finally ends neither of them moves a muscle. They keep swaying in unison, holding onto each other like a moment trapped in time. 

As if gracing them with a stroke of fate, the DJ announces one final song. “Alright folks, this is the last song of the evening so grab that special someone and hold them close.”

Over the speakers Edwin McCain’s _I’ll Be_ begins to play. 

Taking a chance, Poe inhales deeply and gently nudges Rey closer. She comes willingly, taking a half-step closer to him as their arms wrap every so slightly further around each other. They sway together like that for several moments, neither seemingly able to put their feelings into words. A few glances and whispers from students around them don’t even register, they were trapped in an unspoken spell. 

Eventually, it was Poe who did speak first.

“I should have said something earlier, but you look _beautiful_ tonight Rey.” Redness rises to his neck and cheeks at such an honest admission he wouldn’t have imagined uttering not even 15 minutes earlier. 

Based on the way her own blush washes over her freckles, he suddenly thinks the swooshing pit in his stomach isn’t so bad.

“Thank you,” whispers Rey with a smile. “You look...handsome too.”

“Thanks. I um…I’ve wanted to ask you to dance all night.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”  
  
She tilts her head in the way he always noticed she does when trying to solve a particularly difficult math problem. “Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know,” shrugs Poe. “I guess I wasn’t sure if…” Unable to finish the sentence, he notices the sparkle in her eye following his meaning. 

“And now?” Rey asks, her voice teetering on the edge of hopeful.

“Let’s just say I’m a little more convinced.” He rubs a short pattern into the small of her back and side, causing Rey to sigh and let out the slightest pleasant moan. 

Much to his surprise, she tightens her grip around him and pulls herself flush to his chest. He barely makes out a murmur which sounds like a “me too.” They aren’t so much sway dancing anymore as rocking back and forth while hugging. Her face is nuzzled into his neck, her breath hot against his skin. She’s soft, warm, delicate and so perfectly precious in his arms. It’s all Poe can do just to hold onto her and pray the moment never ends.

And for a while, it does feel that way. 

As the chorus plays, Poe mouths along with the verse, “... _and tell me that we belong together.”_

 _“We do,”_ Rey whispers. 

If his stomach didn’t feel like it fell off a thousand-foot roller coaster drop, he might have had time to be embarrassed for apparently singing the verse aloud. But not tonight. Not when he and Rey are together like this. It’s everything he’s imagined for months, but better because it’s as real as the beautiful girl currently in his arms. 

Eventually, though, the song does come to an end. 

Once again, neither of them move an inch, content to hold onto each other in an understood silence as long as possible. It’s not until the full lights of the gymnasium turn on that they awkwardly break apart — the spell which seemingly blocked the outside world around them fading. 

Poe can’t help but notice the small frown which grows across Rey’s face. She fidgets with her hair and looks around nervously. 

He doesn’t want the night to end and judging by her reaction neither does she. “Do you...do you need a ride home?” he asks. 

“No, Finn’s dad is coming to pick us up.”

“Can I walk you outside then?”

She nods silently with a smile. 

***

Rey’s heart is beating out of her chest as they make their way to the gym exit.

Poe had asked her to dance. They actually danced...and then some. It was a thousand times better than any of her daydreams. He was so kind and caring and warm and handsome — it honestly made her heart ache. Now that it was over, she somehow found herself even more anxious than before. What happens next? Would they go out on dates? What happens when he leaves for college? Would they be together that long? Are they together now? Are they boyfriend and girlfriend? The whole situation is beyond nerve-wracking. Sometimes she really hates her brain.

Adding to her anxiety are the looks she’s getting from several other students. Poe is a senior, captain of the swim team and one of the popular kids. Seeing him dance with a nerdy sophomore is no doubt spawning all sorts of gossip Rey never even considered before. She swallows deep in her throat before realizing the other reason for the staring: they are holding hands walking together.

When did that happen? He must have taken her hand earlier and she didn’t even notice. Not that she’s complaining...or is she? Aghh! Why does everything have to be so complicated? Can’t she just enjoy the moment?

By the time they make it outside, there is already a large crowd of students in the parking lot waiting for their ride to arrive in the form of a long line of parents' cars and minivans. Meanwhile, the students who drive are busy saying their goodbyes, or in some cases, planning afterparty activities. 

Feeling a slight squeeze of her hand, Rey looks up at Poe. 

“Do you need to meet Finn somewhere specific?”

It’s the first thing either of them has said in the last five minutes.

“Maybe? I’m going to call him.”

Poe nods and releases her hand so she can dig her phone out of her clutch. 

Several texts and a frantic phone call later, Rey manages to navigate through the crowd to find Finn and Rose near the back of the line waiting for Finn’s dad to arrive. Poe follows closely by her side, earning a knowing look from her friends.

“So...you and Poe?” her best friend smirks when she steps away for just a moment. 

“What?” 

“What do you mean what? I saw you two out there dancing and getting cozy together..”

Rey bites her lip with a sly smile. “Your point?”

“Nothing,” answers Rose with feigned innocence. “Nothing at all.”

“Right…”

Finn approaches them waving his phone. “Dad just texted, he’s 5 cars back. Should be here in a few minutes.” 

She looks over at Poe waiting and watching her with a muted grin on his face. Now she really doesn’t want this night to end. Taking a deep breath, she returns the five or so paces to meet him.

“Finn’s dad is almost here.”

“Okay,” he nods. 

“I um...I had a really good time tonight…” She blushes and ducks her head. “...with you,” she adds shyly. Rey squeezes her hands together, trying to keep her nerves in check. 

“I had a good time as well…” he admits with a timid smile. “With you.” Reaching forward, he offers his hand. As if by instinct now, Rey threads her fingers through his and suddenly finds herself staring into his warm brown eyes. 

“Would you want to uh...maybe do something, sometime? Later though. Not right now. Obviously. Like um...go out? On a d-date?” Poe’s stuttering again as color rises in his cheeks. Her short smile grows wider the more flustered he becomes. She somehow finds him even cuter when he’s like this. It’s a far cry from the cool and confident Poe Dameron most of the school knows. This Poe, the one she’s fallen for, is kind and sensitive and maybe a little bit of a goofball. 

When her smile is the only answer, he continues rambling. “...or it doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to be one. We could just uh...hang out. No big deal. That’s cool. We could…”

“Okay,” she interrupts.

“Okay?”

“Yeah...I would uh...like that.”

“Dad’s here,” announces Finn. Looking over her shoulder, Rey sees Mr. Calrissian’s car pull up with Rose and Finn beginning to get inside. 

Turning back to Poe she gives him an apologetic smile. “I gotta…”

“Right. I’ll text you. No, I'll call you. Er...Which would you prefer?” 

Rey gives his hand a final squeeze before letting go. “Whichever is fine.” 

His gaze shifts slightly lower for a moment before returning to her eyes. Her heart skips a beat as her mind races to keep up. _Was he thinking about…?_

“Well...goodnight Rey.” 

“Goodnight Poe.” 

Her response is barely a whisper across her lips before she turns and takes several steps towards Mr. Calrissian’s car. 

He wasn’t going to…just now? Was he? About halfway to the car, she turns around. He’s still standing there watching her leave, hands in his pockets with a half smile across his face. _No._ That just won’t do. He gives her a nod, but Rey is already pacing back in his direction. She’s come this far. It’s something she’s dreamed about more than once. 

“Rey what are you…?” he asks. 

Now is as good a time as any. 

Finding courage she didn’t know she had, she takes another two steps closer to him before leaning up and pressing her lips to his. 

It’s weird. His lips are warm and soft, but her nose is bunched up uncomfortably pressed against his own. The swooping feeling in her stomach bottoms out and Rey can’t help but feel a little disappointed. She’s not sure what she was expecting from a first kiss, but this is…

And then one of Poe’s arms wraps around her waist while the other cups her cheek. He tilts his head to the side, sliding his lips across her own. It’s like a key fitting into a lock, a hand into a glove, and a perfectly fitted dress. Her nose now brushes comfortably against the stubble on his cheek and she practically melts into the kiss. It’s perfect. 

She doesn’t know how long the kiss lasts but eventually, they do pull away.

They’re both flushed with hurried breaths. Rey can’t stop smiling. The stares and whistles from onlookers of their public display of affection are muted in the background. The only thing she sees is Poe.

“Rey!” Rose calls from the car. “We’re holding up the line!”

Poe’s smile grows wider, into a full-blown grin. “Go,” he says, giving her waist a squeeze. “I’ll call you.” 

Rey nods, suddenly finding it difficult to use words. Taking a step back and out of his arms, she manages a breathless “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas Rey.”

“Rey!” Rose yells a third time. 

She giggles at her best friend's insistence, but her eyes remain on Poe.

“Go!” he laughs.

With a final nod, Rey turns and practically skips over to Mr. Calrissian’s car. 

Rose gives her _a look_ when she slides into the back seat. 

“Don’t even,” Rey says, unable to contain her smile.

As Mr. Calrissian drives off, her hands drift to her lips. She kissed Poe! He kissed her! Her face is starting to hurt from how much she’s been smiling, but she finds herself unable to stop. The whole ride home all she can think about is soft brown eyes, curly black hair, and gentle hands wrapped around her waist keeping her warm. This is easily turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Hero - Enrique Iglesias](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koJlIGDImiU)  
> 2\. [Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c)  
> 3\. [Livin' La Vida Loca - Ricky Martin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p47fEXGabaY)  
> 4\. [Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Backstreet Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POq2AznJO1Q)  
> 5\. [Pictures of You - The Last Goodnight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7QWZBiNTMc)  
> 6\. [Cha Cha Slide - Mr. C](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWBLyKB9Ok8)  
> 7\. [Cupid Shuffle - Cupid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo0M8LES_gU)  
> 8\. [Collide - Howie Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ca9ub9rpNK4)  
> 9\. [All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY)  
> 10\. [Yeah! - Usher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxBSyx85Kp8)  
> 11\. [Iris - Goo Goo Dolls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw)  
> 12\. [I'll Be - Edwin McCain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtvuFriX7zc)


End file.
